


A Letter from the Universe

by Yeenteen



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: ? - Freeform, Angst, M/M, Realization, Slight America Bashing, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-13 12:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11184897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeenteen/pseuds/Yeenteen
Summary: Arthur gets a letter from the Universe.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> you know who the bad boy and the gentleman is,, 
> 
> BB=America  
> G=Francd
> 
> lol I don't hate Al, but I would date Francis

You will have a choice, Arthur. 

It's the bad boy or a gentleman.  
one is over protective and rough and  
the other is trusting.  
One carried bats and knives and the other  
carries guilt.  
one will put jackets on puddles and the other will carry you home. 

one drives in a convertible and the other drives you senseless.  
one will only speak in his head but the other will write down his thoughts  
one will show you sand and the other will make you cry oceans 

one will scream love but the other not only has that but he has passion  
one will say "I loved you longer" and the other will say "time doesn't say anything. The amount of love I have for you is more even if someone has started loving you since the start of the universe." 

Yet who would you pick? Oh yeah. The bad boy. 

Of course. He's the louder one. He would scream your name to the world. 

But the gentleman doesn't scream, he stains, he looks, and he locks. No matter what, no matter how loud this bad boy screams, it won't compare to the gentlemen's spine tingling whispers into your ear. 

Compare that to the bad boy's screams to the world and the gentleman's whispers into your soul, Arthur. 

The gentleman whispered into your ear because you are his universe. 

One will look at you like a snack and the other will look at you like your a meal and he's hungry.  
but you will look at the gentleman like emptiness. he doesn't show the overflowing passion he has for you. 

The bad boy is narcissistic and the gentleman is the self loving.  
The bad boy will give you his jacket, the gentleman will give you his house.  
One is mad and the other is sad. 

Look at that Arthur. The gentleman is love. And one day, love will come with his friends. The bad boy has an army, but the gentleman is the only one that shows up. He doesn't need help, he just has words. 

With the bad one, its you, him and his world. 

With the gentle one, it's you and him vs the world.

The bad boy will get jealous and won't let you go out when you want to. You want to go to the pub but can't. 

"I just want a beer." You say. 

"We have beer at home." He says. 

But on the other side of town, the gentleman invites his friends over for some wine. Trust pumping through his veins. 

You won't realize how much gentleness he has until your Bad Boy gets rough. 

You will miss love when he shoves lust. 

You'll miss the gentleman. 

Your mind will think for your bad but your heart will beat for your gentle.

\- the universe


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Francis loves Arthur with all his heart. He loves him too much that he wants the best.

"Hello?" 

"Francis?"

Arthur slurred into the cellphone, speech influenced by bottles of rum. 

"Arthur? Do you know how late it is?" Asked Francis. Francis felt the wind blow his hair out of his face. He poured his first glass of wine of the night but he figured that Arthur poured his 10th glass of rum. 

Arthur laid his head on the desk, putting the phone against his ear. His home was silent. He lived alone but there was some kind of ruckus going on. For the past couple months, Arthur knew he had to pick either Alfred or Francis. Most of his friends are divided between the two, who ever was closer to Alfred sided him and the same with Francis. 

Arthur hung out with Alfred more though, and there was a distinct feeling towards the American. Since he hung out with Alfred, he hung out with people who sided with him. He did have something for Alfred and he did have something for Francis. He just hung out with more promotion.

"What are you doing up?" Francis asked.

"Think' 'bout you..." Arthur answered. 

Francis sighed. "Oh darling, you don't have to worry about my work. I'm not that behind-"

"No, I was thinking about us. You, me and Al." 

Francis sighed loudly, looking at the view of his balcony. "Arthur, if this is about you choosing," 

"Yeah..." 

"It's ok, I already made a decision for you." 

Arthur sat up straight. He was confused and surprised. His heart beat faster and his skin was crawling. 

"Arthur, I want you to go with Alfred." 

"Wait what?" 

"I want you to choose Arthur." 

The Brit was speechless. He knew his choices had the same pros and cons, and he thought his decision would have taken years but Francis' decision was so quick, so surprising, Arthur unordered his already organized thoughts. 

"B-but Francis, how are you so sure you want this?" 

Francis smirked. "I don't, but it's better for you I guess." 

"W-why?"

"Well, Alfred is stronger than me, he can do way more fun with you. Plus his economy is stronger than mine. I'm a bit rusty in some places..."

Francis paused and took a breath of the night air. "He's just over all better than me." 

"But both of you have good... things. Yeah, he's all that bronze but the reason why I like you is because you're like this! You never think about yourself. Damn it Francis, be selfish sometimes." 

"I can't! I won't allow myself to." 

Arthur started to drool onto his chin. Swiping it with his cuff, he spoke inaudibly. 

"Sweet heart, repeat that." 

"Can you come over?" Arthur asked. 

Francis sighed. "Arthur. You're drunk out of your mind. I'll just talk to you tomorrow, when your sobered up." 

"No! Im completely fine. Don't hang up yet." 

"Arthur, go to sleep." 

"Fine. I love you," Arthur confessed. At this point he was only thinking of Francis.

"If you can say that tomorrow, all sobered up, in front of everyone, I'll believe you."


End file.
